


The Plan to Reject the Prince

by Shleymeister



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little dub con, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Costume Parties & Masquerades, I Don’t Want to Become Crown Princess!! AU, M/M, Marking, Outaishihi ni Nante Naritakunai!! AU, Royalty, Sex, omegaverse week, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleymeister/pseuds/Shleymeister
Summary: Yuuri was the only omega son of a noble family. Usually, a noble omega would be happy to receive an engagement with the crown prince. However, Yuuri doesn't want to marry into the Royal Family's polygamous harem! He must break this engagement!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, victor - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	The Plan to Reject the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Alight, I am a day late on Day 2 and I probably won't post until Mafia but welcome to Omegaverse Week Day 2: Royalty!

Inside a vast illustrious manor, the Katsuki family’s sole son and omega sat on the lounge chair in his bedroom. Yuuri sat with his hands in his lap staring anxiously at the floor. He bounced his knee as he considered over what his father had revealed to him the week before. He was engaged to the prince of the kingdom. The Katsuki’s remained a small noble family and Yuuri’s father was the prime minister to the king. Despite how amazing this connection would be for his family, Yuuri had a problem marrying into the royal family. They were polygamous! Yuuri was a fiercely jealous omega, unable to even imaging sharing his intended alpha, much less with an entire harem. He didn’t get to say no before his father declared it to be final. But Yuuri arranged a plan.

If an omega married into a royal family, they must remain a virgin. Yuuri was one, but he planned to modify that. Tonight was a noble masquerade. It was ordinary for the elite to have affairs at these anonymous parties. Yuuri planned to seduce some alpha and lose his virginity this night! He ordered his maid for the contraceptives Minako had found for him. She didn’t approve of his plan but she would rather him happy. There had been rumors of a blonde alpha who embraced omegas every ball, perhaps he would catch his eye.

Yuuri looked up at the dress Phichit had set out for him. It was an elegant black gown with diamond beads. The right sleeve was translucent and the left the made of black satin. It was adorned with white jewel shards and the skirt was inlined with red velvet. Black jeweled heels and a black jeweled mask to match. He’d look like the seductress he’s seeking to be, but the actual act is what is making him nervous. He was a virgin. He hadn’t even had his first kiss! Phichit had given him pointers, but what if it didn’t work? 

“Yuuri!” Phichit, Yuuri’s personal maid, burst in with a small parcel in his hand. “I got it!” 

Yuuri jumped up and snatched the parcel and concealed it inside his bedside drawer. “Thanks, Phichit. Now I have to get ready for the masquerade!” Yuuri said, checking his makeup in the mirror. “I merely need the dress on.” He was already in his underclothes, but he required help into the dress. 

Phichit helped Yuuri step into the black shimmering gown. “Are you ready to seduce every alpha in the building?”

“I just hope I can approach someone,” Yuuri muttered.

“Nonsense! Just flaunt your stuff and let your scent out!” Phichit said, “I’m an omega, but your scent makes me want to eat you up.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks twinged red and stayed silent as Phichit zipped up his dress. The plan was to have his parents think he’s at Minako’s estate, but instead, he’s going to the ball. 

Yuuri had been at the party for an hour, and he was already bored. He now realized why he avoided these kinds of things before. He nervously sipped on the provided champagne and consumed the finger foods. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was going to be approached. He abandoned the buffet table and waltzed around with a glass of champagne. 

“Excuse me.” A gentle, sultry voice spoke from behind Yuuri. He turned to note a man in a magenta mask in a similarly color-coded suit. He possessed blonde hair, his bangs dipped over the mask and his deep blue eyes gazed heavily at Yuuri. His scent was surrounding Yuuri and he cherished it. It was like mint and rain, cooling and fresh but leaving his head dizzy or maybe that was the champagne. 

Yuuri smiled, “Yes?” He pressed his own scent out rapidly, enjoying the stranger tense in response. “Do you require anything from me?”

“I find myself interested in your person. The way you conduct yourself is absolutely fascinating.” The man said, he clasped ahold Yuuri’s hand and placed a gentle kiss to it. “Is this your first time here? I’ve never seen you before.”

Yuuri laughs, “Is it that apparent? I am not typically the party goer.”

“Oh yes? Well, I am delighted to get to know you better in the breakroom.” The man said, his blue eyes gleaming. 

How bold, but it was an invitation with a man who finds him attractive. Exactly what he wanted. “Really! I was hoping you would ask.” Yuuri let his voice drop to a sultry whisper, “I want to get to know you too.”

The man led Yuuri through the party, towards the long corridors. He led Yuuri through one of the doors into a luxurious bedroom. There was a sitting area, but the bed outlined the man’s intentions. It seemed they were on the same page. Yuuri turned to the man, but he was suddenly swooped into a kiss that made the omega’s knees weak. The alpha’s scent was pumping out quickly, overwhelming the omega as the alpha’s tongue aligned with his own. 

“Your scent is overwhelming.” The man mumbled in between kisses, “You taste good.” He trailed kisses down Yuuri’s neck, his hands grazing the sides of the dress to find the zipper. “I couldn’t wait to entice you in here. Since I sensed your scent, I knew I wanted you.” Yuuri didn’t speak but unbuttoned the tassels from his coat. The alpha shrugged his coat off and kneeled down.

“What are you-” Yuuri sputtered as the alpha gently grasped his calf and heeled foot, pressing a soft kiss to his knee.

“I thought I would help you with your shoes. I imagine they aren’t comfortable.” He said.

“You would be right,” Yuuri spoke casually, but his heart skyrocketed at the sight of him. Yuuri stepped out of his shoes and followed the man’s direction towards the bed.

The masks clacked together as their lips met desperately. He had Yuuri on his back. The man chuckled against Yuuri’s lips, “Would you mind taking the masks off? It’s more difficult to kiss you with them on.”

“No!” Yuuri yelled out before looking away from the alpha, “I can’t.”

“...A shame.” The man said, “Can I at least know your name? I can-”

“I don’t want to know who you are, and you don’t need to know who I am.” Yuuri said quickly, “Tonight, I can be anyone you want.”

The man’s cheeks burned red, “Can I call you Eros?”

“The god of lust and desire? Flattering.” Yuuri teased, tempting the man back down for another kiss. “What should I call you? Psyche? The lover that Eros visited every night,” Yuuri surged up, flipping the man onto his back. The omega spread his thighs over the alpha’s hips, “never revealing who he was to them while he caused them to feel the true epitome of pleasure.” The alpha’s hands immediately parting Yuuri’s skirt to reveal his exposed legs. 

“It’s very fitting, you look like a sex god right now,” Psyche said, his hands trailed up his thighs to soft material of Yuuri’s underwear. “It’s quite the expectation, are you sure you’re up to it?” He thrust his hips up on Yuuri, withdrawing one hand to unbutton his shirt. 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the challenge. “I’m sure neither of us will forget tonight.” He reached back to unzip the back of his dress. He was caught off guard when Psyche dipped his fingers into his underwear to lightly grind his palm over Yuuri’s hardening cock. 

“Wow. You’re really wet!” Psyche said, “Do you want to ride me since you seem to like it on top?”

“Uh,” Yuuri produced an embarrassing squeak as Psyche plunged his fingers inside. He’s had heats before, but someone else’s touch made the pleasure even sweeter. He moaned wantonly as he fucked two fingers inside Yuuri.

“Eros…” Psyche said, pausing his hand, “is this your first time?”

He’d been found out. Play it cool. “Is that a problem?” Yuuri said, his tone dangerous.

“N-no, I’m just surprised, you seemed used to it,” Psyche said, pulling down Yuuri’s underwear. “If I couldn’t smell it, I wouldn’t have been capable to guess.”

“I’ve enjoyed heats before, It’s not like I don’t know how to take care of myself,” Yuuri said. 

“I just- A noble omega like yourself must have a fiance you would want to give your virginity to.” The alpha said, “Are things not going well with them?”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with you, Psyche!” Yuuri said sternly. 

“Alright then,” Psyche smirked and reversed positions to tower over Yuuri. “I can’t wait any longer. I need you now.” He helped Yuuri out of his underwear and dress and slipped off his own white button-up. He unbuttoned his trousers and swiftly discarded them. Psyche leaned in, his cock grinding against Yuuri’s as he left small sharp bites down Yuuri’s neck. “I’ll take responsibility.” He gradually worked his cock inside of Yuuri, careful not to hurt him. Yuuri moaned, clutching Psyche’s shoulders as the cock inside him sank into him fully. “Oh my god,” Psyche muttered, “I don’t think I can let you go.”

Yuuri was about to inquire what he indicated by that but Psyche quickened his pace and slammed into Yuuri. It felt like stars obstructed his vision as he suddenly became overwhelmed by the incredible pace Psyche kept up. Each thrust sent Yuuri higher, his moans became louder. Psyche’s hand wrapped a hand around Yuuri’s cock, pumping it in tandem with his thrusts.

“That’s not fair-” Yuuri moaned, his thighs shaking in the overwhelming pleasure. “I’m gonna come..” Yuuri whispered before squeezing his eyes shut to attain his peak.

Psyche moaned low into Yuuri’s ear, “Me too. Why don’t we come together?” He pounded into Yuuri’s slick hole, no longer staving off his own orgasm as he fucked Yuuri with reckless abandon. Yuuri came loudly, his body clamping down on Psyche’s cock. The alpha continued chanting nonsensical string of curses as he slammed into Yuuri’s body, grabbing his hips and pressing himself as deep as he could go. He panted against Yuuri’s neck, grasping him close to his body. Yuuri moved away from Psyche, preparing himself to leave when the alpha grabbed his hips. “Are you fleeing me already?” Despite the fact the alpha just came, he was already hardening again. “Keep me company for a little while longer, Eros.” The alpha took Yuuri from behind for another round, then another on their side. Yuuri lost track of how many times they had done it before he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. 

When Yuuri awoke, Psyche was asleep and both of their masks were off. Yuuri looked around for his mask, briefly admiring his bedpartner’s good looks. Blond didn’t suit him, however. He hurriedly got dressed and replaced the mask on his face. He had to move quick back to Minako’s manor to complete the rest of his plan. 

…

Yuuri chewed on the pungent herbs that would prevent any pregnancy sired from his night with Psyche. All he had to do presently was inform his father he couldn’t marry into royalty now. He wouldn’t be forced into becoming a concubine either. He left his room when he saw his father’s carriage pull up in front of the manor. He walked down the grand staircase to greet his father when he saw he was accompanied by another man. He had striking silvered hair and blue eyes, traits of royalty. 

“Yuuri! The Crown Prince has come to see you!” His father said. 

“Yuuri, I am Viktor Nikiforov, and I’m extremely glad to approach you. I am over the moon to be engaged to you.” Viktor said, his blue eyes gleamed as he smiled at him. 

“Ah, I am Yuuri Katsuki, Your Highness” Yuuri murmured, hoping the prince would take the hint and he could speak to his father alone. He can’t exactly reveal his loss of virginity now.

Viktor took ahold of his palm and kissed the top of his hand. “Thank you. Please call me Viktor.” Those same familiar blue eyes blazed, “Could I call you Yuuri?”

“Uh sure,” Yuuri said, looking away from Viktor.

“Prime Minister, may I speak to Yuuri alone?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri’s father nodded happily, saying they could speak in the parlor. He turned to Yuuri and informed him not to be rude to the royal family. 

Yuuri and Viktor sat in the parlor. Viktor hadn’t seemed interested in marrying Yuuri before, but now it had seemed he was eager. When Yuuri noticed the previous maid left he said, “I apologize that you came all this way for nothing, Your Highness. But I cannot marry you.”

Viktor didn’t look surprised and was quiet for a moment, “May I know the reason?”

“I am unqualified to marry you,” Yuuri said.

“You are the omega son of a noble family where your father is Prime Minister of the country, and I desire you. How are you not the most qualified?” Viktor said relatively coldly.

Bold words for their first meeting, “I must say this has nothing to do with my father, but I am not a virgin.” Yuuri said, “I was going to notify him today to terminate the engagement.”

Instead of being upset or angry, Viktor smiled. “It’s quite alright, I won’t break the engagement.”

Yuuri stood up in a rage, “And why not!? You know better than me how royal marriages work.”

Viktor smiled and led Yuuri into his arms. The scent was pleasant and familiar. “That’s because your virginity was taken by me, Eros.” Yuuri went still against the embrace. “You were so harsh to me, leaving without even saying goodbye.”

Yuuri felt himself go cold. “What? P-Psyche?”

“To be honest, I didn’t expect you to be my fiance.” Viktor said, “But I fell in love with you at first sight. If I had looked at your picture before, I may have been able to recognize you when I looked at your face.”

“You took my mask off?!” Yuuri barked, attempting to leave the embrace but Viktor gripped him still. 

“You wouldn’t tell me your name. I was forced to look at your face.” Viktor blushed, cupping one cheek with his gloved hand, “You are so beautiful.”

“But, Psyche’s hair was blond, not silver,” Yuuri argued.

“Magic, Yuuri.” Viktor said sweetly, “It’s too easy to be recognized by my hair.” Viktor pressed tender kisses to the side of his face and trailed down to his neck.

“W-Wait.” Yuuri whimpered.

“Say, Yuuri. Why did you attend the party?” Viktor murmured in Yuuri’s ear before placing a playful bite on his earlobe. 

“I wanted to lose my virginity to break this engagement,” Yuuri said bluntly.

Viktor’s scent soured, “Ah, I had thought that’d be your aim.” Viktor whispered softly. “I’ll let it go since it is me, but it won’t be like that next time since we are still engaged.”

“You can’t prove it was you, Viktor! I used contraception, and there will be no child out of this!” Yuuri explained angrily, “So hurry up and break the engagement.”

“Do you despise me, Yuuri?”

The question had caught him off guard. “No.” He said firmly, Viktor was not apart of the issue. His issue was Viktor taking concubines.

“Then, do you detest the idea of marrying me?” Viktor asked more hopeful.

“Yes,” Yuuri confirmed. 

“I cannot stop thinking of you, Yuuri,” Viktor said, scenting him as he nuzzled Yuuri’s cheek. “Before, I did not care if I married you or not. But you changed my mind. There is no one I want as my consort more than you.”

The confession produced butterflies flying in his stomach, but he had already made up his mind. He will not confine himself to a marriage where his husband is free in the beds of other omegas. “I’m sorry, but I refuse. I will tell my father.”

The scent soured again, dejected at each rejection. “Can you just tell me why?” Viktor asked desperately. “Why do you hate the idea of marrying me?”

“I… will not share,” Yuuri said.

“Huh?” Viktor cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“The royal family practices polygamy. I want a marriage where my alpha only looks at me!” Yuuri confessed, his own scent flared up. 

Viktor kissed Yuuri, not granting him time to prepare as he entwined their tongues in a heated kiss. The alpha’s scent was blooming and happy. “If it means marrying you, I will gladly surrender my right to polygamy,” Viktor said before claiming Yuuri’s lips once again. 

“Wait, what?” Yuuri’s plan had shattered into pieces, but this prince was hurriedly sweeping Yuuri off of his feet. “I have to be a virgin on our wedding night! I can’t prove it now!”

“Yes, you smell claimed by me now.” Viktor rumbled happily. “Do you know what the Bonding Flower is?”

“The tattoo that the Consorts receive after the bonding ceremony, right?” Yuuri answered, keening his head to the side when Viktor’s lips brushed his sensitive neck.

“Well, close. It’s not a tattoo but a magical bonding seal.” Viktor said, “It is the royal family’s unshakable bond. When combined with an actual bond mark, it can send the consort into heat to promote fertility. It can only be done once and only if the omega is a virgin.” 

“But I’m not-” Yuuri started but Viktor cut him off.

“Last night, when I took your virginity, I was already in love with you. I cast the spell when I learned you were a virgin,” Viktor said, unbuttoning Yuurii’s front coat to reveal his chest. “Ah, it bloomed. My blue rose.” Yuuri looked down to see a detailed flower on the top of his check over his heart. He felt his stomach flip. Was this the ‘taking responsibility’ he spoke about yesterday. Viktor looked sheepish as he traced his fingers over the flower, “I am ashamed for forcing it on you, but it was my only chance. I cannot hand you over to another alpha.” His scent turned into spicy possessiveness. “You are mine, Yuuri. Not even God can overturn my claim on you.” Viktor smirked and nuzzled his hair, “Our wedding will be in six months. I promise you. You will never regret me becoming your alpha. I will be yours just as much as you are mine. My Eros.”

Yuuri whimpered, “Viktor, my Psyche.”

Viktor held him close, “My Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be uploading a part two in Viktor's point of view for the free day


End file.
